


do not go gentle into that goodnight

by spangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel's POV, Drabble, Hell, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangel/pseuds/spangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can always make a joke out of something, even as you’re burning, even when things get mixed up and suddenly you and Spike are one entity with the pain fading in and out in and out and in and out, reflecting like your bodies have become mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do not go gentle into that goodnight

He can always make a joke out of _something_.

 

Sometimes your souls merge into one, and you can feel the way he suffers - hell is violent and empty and you’re both stuck in an endless loop of being ripped apart and sewn back together. Sometimes they make you watch while they torture him. Sometimes they stitch you up wrong and you get him, his organs, his arms, and he either gets your body or he gets _nothing_.

 

“I love watching you suffer,” he says blankly, and you can’t help but laugh. “I’d be worried if you didn’t,” you reply.

 

He can always make a joke out of _something_ , even as you’re burning, even when things get mixed up and suddenly you and Spike are one entity with the pain fading in and out in and out and in and out, reflecting like your bodies have become mirrors, and he tries his best to hate you, he tries his best not to look at you, but when things get rough the devours you like a starving man. Hell is numb when you’re not burning, and you can’t feel anything when he kisses you - he does it to pass the time, he does it quickly, between shifts, before the pain starts.

 

The night is endless. They take him away after what feels like a lost eternity, and he screams your name:  _Angel. Angel, help! Angel, what’s going on?_   When his voice fades, you beg for the pain. You beg for it. You deserve it.


End file.
